


Looking for roleplay

by Violet100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Kink, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet100/pseuds/Violet100
Summary: Omorashi roleplay?
Kudos: 1





	Looking for roleplay

Hello! 

I’m looking for someone who wants to roleplay with me on amino! 

I would like to do omorashi roleplay including the character Draco Malfoy. I don’t mind who plays him. It can be whatever ship you want! 

Let me know in the comments if you are interested or send me a chat on my amino: violet100

My profile picture is the hogwarts castle.


End file.
